bury what is past and gone
by 100percentcocoa
Summary: Nijimura dan Akashi bertemu kembali pada hari pertandingan Vorpal Swords melawan Jabberwock. "Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, Akashi—kau juga berhak berbahagia, kau dengar aku?" / Extra Game. for nijiaka week 2015, day six: basketball & hurt/comfort. RnR?


bury what is past and gone © 100% cocoa

for nijiaka week 2015, day six:** basketball**/**hurt/comfort**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Timeline: knb extra game; tepat sebelum pertandingan vorpal swords vs jabberwock

Warning: mungkin spoiler untuk yang belum namatin manga &amp; ga baca extra game, mungkin OOC (akashi angsty banget disini), mungkin ada typo, etc

.

.

.

.

.

**i.**

Kise adalah yang pertama kali meninggalkan rombongan—tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak segera berlari menuju sosok familiar yang melambaikan tangan di pintu masuk _court. _

Kasamatsu Yukio datang dengan senyum kecil terulas di bibir, yang kemudian melengkung kesal karena mantan kouhai berambut pirangnya itu tidak kunjung juga mengecilkan volume suaranya ("AKU KANGEN SEKALI DENGAN KASAMATSU-SENPAI, SSU!"). Empat orang lain yang datang bersamanya—yang diyakini adalah senior-senior Kise di SMA Kaijo, baik dulu maupun sekarang—hanya bisa tertawa saat Kasamatsu menendang punggung Kise sampai tersungkur ke tanah, karena ekspresi _small forward _itu terlalu bahagia untuk seseorang yang baru saja ditendang.

Kemudian Kasamatsu mengacak surai pirang bermodel _spiky_ itu dengan tatapan lembut, dan Akashi dapat melihat dari tempatnya berdiri bagaimana bulir-bulir air mata mulai menggenang di bola mata emas milik temannya itu.

(Kise berbisik, "Aku lega sekali Kasamatsu-senpai baik-baik saja-ssu, setelah peristiwa itu.." Dan Kasamatsu membalas dengan dengusan, "Tentu saja aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau yang akan membalas mereka hari ini kan, Kise?")

**ii.**

Yang berikutnya mengikuti jejak Kise adalah Midorima, dan hal itu sedikit mengejutkan Akashi.

Saat Takao Kazunari menutup ponsel _flip_ miliknya dengan pipi menggembung menahan tawa, mengatakan, "Dia akan datang sebentar lagi, Shin-chan," Midorima membenahi kacamatanya dengan ekspresi masam—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya gugup. Sekitar lima menit kemudian Miyaji Kiyoshi datang dengan senyuman manis (sadis) dan buah nanas segar di tangan kanan, menanyakan peringkat keberuntungan Cancer menurut Oha Asa hari ini pada _shooter _berkacamata itu tanpa menyapa terlebih dahulu.

Midorima membenahi kacamatanya sekali lagi, menjawab, "Peringkat kedua." Dan nanas di tangan kanan alumni SMA Shuutoku itu melesat dengan kecepatan mengerikan, hampir mengenai kepala Takao ("Miyaji-san, kenapa aku yang dilempar!?"). Midorima, tidak seperti Kise yang tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi segera pergi menemui mantan-mantan seniornya, membungkuk sebentar pada Aida Kagetora untuk meminta izin menemui _small forward _Shuutoku dulu itu. Diikuti dengan Takao setelah memungut nanas tidak bersalah yang dijadikan objek lemparan, keduanya berlari kecil ke tempat Miyaji yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua lengan disilangkan.

Tiga orang lain datang tak lama kemudian—Ootsubo Taisuke, Kimura Shinsuke, dan Miyaji Yuuya—membuat Takao menjadi lebih berisik dari biasanya. Midorima mendengarkan dengan seksama nasihat-nasihat yang disampaikan mantan kaptennya, namun wajahnya sedikit bersemu malu saat Kimura dan adik Miyaji membahas potongan rambut barunya yang sekarang memamerkan dahi itu.

(Miyaji tidak memberikan nasihat apapun layaknya Ootsubo, namun kata-kata penyemangatnya yang berupa, "Aku tidak peduli kalau peringkatmu hari ini bukan yang pertama. Tapi kalau kalian berdua tidak menghajar orang-orang sialan itu hari ini, _aku_ yang akan menghajar kalian nanti dengan truknya Kimura!" Cukup untuk membuat duo _light _dan _shadow _dari Shuutoku itu terbakar semangat, menyerukan, "Kami mengerti!")

Melihat Midorima yang dapat begitu rileks—dan bisa dikatakan terlihat bahagia—di antara Takao dan ketiga senpai-nya itu membuat Akashi yang melihatnya entah mengapa... Merasa hangat. Mungkin karena dulunya, Midorima adalah teman berharganya yang paling dekat?

**iii.**

Aomine menolak tegas untuk beranjak dari duduknya saat Imayoshi Shoichi datang bersama Susa Yoshinori. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di _bench _di sebelah Kuroko dan Kagami (ngomong-ngomong, para anggota SMA Seirin sudah mulai berdatangan sejak tadi), membuat Momoi mengomelinya karena tidak bersifat sopan pada mantan kapten Touo Gakuen itu. Wakamatsu bertanya pada gadis itu kapan tepatnya seorang Ahomine bersifat sopan pada siapa pun.

Imayoshi tersenyum miring dengan mata terpejam, mengatakan, "Balaskan dendamku pada monyet-monyet itu, ya, Aomine?" Dan Aomine menautkan kedua alisnya, membalas, "Tidak perlu kau beritahu juga aku _pasti _akan menghabisi mereka."

Akashi menarik kesimpulan: Aomine tidak banyak berubah—namun di saat yang bersamaan, ialah yang paling banyak berubah. Karena dalam waktu seminggu latihan yang ia lalui bersama anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya tempo hari lalu, Akashi sempat melihat bagaimana senyum yang sudah tidak pernah ia lihat merekah di bibir pemuda berkulit _tan _itu saat bermain _one-on-one _dengan Kagami di sela-sela latihan.

(Anggota tim basket Touo setahun lalu itu lengkap saat Sakurai Ryou datang beberapa menit kemudian, berkali-kali membungkukkan badan, "Sumimasen! Aku yang terakhir datang, padahal semuanya sudah berkumpul... Huaaa SUMIMASEN!" Dan Aomine membalas dengan jari kelingking di telinga, "Sudahlah, Ryou, lagipula kita tidak ada janji untuk reuni seperti ini kan!?")

**iv.**

Mata sayu Murasakibara sekilas terlihat cerah saat mendapati Himuro Tatsuya dan Liu Wei memasuki area lapangan tempat mereka berkumpul. Himuro menyapa semua yang ada di tempat dengan senyum khas pada _poker face_-nya, dan tatapan matanya melunak saat mengatakan, "Pagi, Atsushi. Berjuang untuk pertandingan hari ini, ya?" Dan, _"Morning, Tiger," _singkat kepada sang adik.

Raut wajah Murasakibara kemudian berubah kecewa karena ternyata seniornya itu tidak membawakannya _snack _seperti biasa, menggerutu seperti anak kecil yang malah membuat Himuro gemas—mengingat tubuh besar sang _center _sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya.

Liu memutar bola mata, mengatakan, "Jangan merajuk. Lagipula si gorila itu yang bersikeras untuk membelikanmu _snack _ hari ini—meski aku bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan membelikanmu makanan sebelum pertandingan menjadi rutinitas kami seperti ini?" Dan mata Murasakibara sedikit melebar saat dua sosok familiar yang merupakan mantan-mantan senpai-nya melangkah memasuki area lapangan.

Ketiga pemain Yosen itu kemudian berusaha untuk membendung tawa (namun jelas gagal) karena model rambut Okamura Kenichi yang terlalu menggelikan bila dilihat langsung seperti ini, tapi Murasakibara tidak berlama-lama tertawa untuk menyambut kantung plastik berisi kue-kue dan makanan ringan yang dibawakan oleh mantan kaptennya. Fukui Kensuke meninju pelan pemuda bersurai ungu itu dengan, "Menangkan pertandingan hari ini, Atsushi!" Dan Okamura mengangguk, "Jangan anggap remeh mereka, Murasakibara."

Melihat Murasakibara yang sekarang, yang begitu leluasanya mengobrol dengan teman-teman setimnya di SMA Yosen—meski ekspresi kurang berminat itu masih terpampang di wajahnya—membuat Akashi harus mengulum senyum. Temannya yang satu ini juga mungkin tidak terlalu banyak berubah; masih sering bermalas-malasan dan benci kekalahan seperti anak kecil, masih mengaku tidak menyukai basket, masih dengan keripik kentang atau Maiubo yang tidak pernah absen di tangan. Masih tidak rela bila harus berbagi _snack _dengan orang lain—waktu dulu mungkin sesekali berbagi dengan Akashi yang selalu ia ikuti kemana-mana.

(Namun sekarang, Akashi mendengar suara berintonasi malas itu mengatakan, "Muro-chin, mau lolipop?")

**v.**

Bangku penonton untuk menyaksikan pertandingan hari ini sedikit demi sedikit mulai ramai oleh penonton.

Akashi baru saja menerima pesan masuk di ponselnya yang dikirim oleh Mibuchi Reo, mengatakan bahwa ketiga _Uncrowned Kings _Rakuzan itu akan datang sedikit terlambat untuk menonton pertandingan. Akashi membalas pesan itu dengan 'tidak apa-apa' dan ucapan terima kasih karena sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Kyoto untuk mendukungnya secara langsung, meski rekan-rekan setimnya itu dapat mendukung lewat layar televisi saja. Lagipula, pertandingan _streetball_ hari ini juga disiarkan sama seperti pertandingan STRKY melawan Jabberwock seminggu lalu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu sengaja memisahkan diri dari rombongan, melangkah menjauhi kumpulan-kumpulan pemain Seirin, Kaijo, Shuutoku, Touo, dan Yosen yang tersebar di pinggir lapangan, karena alasan yang sulit diungkapkan. Mungkin karena Akashi merasa dirinya akan sulit membaur dengan teman-teman baru para anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Mungkin karena Akashi memang ingin menjaga jarak dengan teman-teman SMP-nya tersebut.

_(Apapun yang terjadi, dosa-dosa yang telah kuperbuat tidak akan bisa dihapus.)_

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak pertandingan final Winter Cup yang lalu, sejak Akashi Seijuuro terbebas dari penjara yang dibuat oleh adiknya yang tidak berguna itu—sang "Emperor"—namun perasaan tidak nyaman yang menggerogoti hatinya belum juga hilang. Akashi merasa perlu menjaga jarak. Ia tidak berniat untuk menutup diri pada teman-teman berharganya, ia ingin mereka kembali berteman baik seperti waktu dulu—tapi perasaan tidak nyaman itu selalu muncul, seperti saat ia hendak menerima ajakan untuk reuni kecil-kecilan yang diusulkan Kise atau ajakan Kuroko untuk bermain basket bersama di akhir pekan.

Perasaan tidak nyaman yang selalu membuatnya ragu dan bertanya-tanya—apa ia pantas menerima semua ini? Menerima kesempatan kedua ini? Setelah apa yang ia lakukan, air mata dan perasaan frustasi yang ia sebabkan kepada teman-temannya, setelah ia _menyakiti Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise—_

Bola mata rubinya menangkap tatapan khawatir Kuroko (yang dikelilingi keramaian oleh canda tawa para pemain Seirin) dan Akashi tertegun sejenak, sebelum memberikan senyuman tulus untuk meyakinkan temannya bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Kuroko terlihat seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu, mungkin menanyakan kenapa Akashi berdiri sangat jauh darinya, dari yang lainnya, namun Kagami dan Koganei Shinji mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya teralihkan dan kontak mata mereka pun berakhir.

**vi.**

Kesepian bukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Akashi memang pada dasarnya pribadi yang penyendiri. Perasaan sepi dan sendirian bukanlah hal asing baginya. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia menjadi akrab dengan kesendirian, sejak Seijuuro kecil menyadari bagaimana rumah megah yang ia tinggali begitu kosong dan sepi (kosong, karena Ayah hampir tidak pernah berada di rumah dan Ibu tidak kunjung pulang juga dari rumah sakit).

Karena itu Akashi berusaha untuk tidak berpikir terlalu panjang, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang ia rasakan sekarang bukanlah sesuatu semacam kesepian. Yang ia rasakan sekarang sedikit berbeda. Lagipula Akashi sudah tidak pernah merasa kesepian lagi, senior-seniornya di Rakuzan selalu punya cara untuk menjauhkannya dari perasaan tersebut.

Matanya melirik sekilas sosok Takao yang menertawakan wajah kesal Midorima, kemudian melihat bagaimana Kagami hampir tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Kuroko dan mungkin, mungkin dirinya hanya sedikit iri dengan mereka berdua.

**vii.**

Himuro sedang berbicara entah dengan siapa di telepon, dan raut wajahnya yang terlihat senang membuat Kagami penasaran siapa orang misterius yang menelepon kakaknya itu. Pemuda cantik bertahi lalat itu hanya mengatakan, "Teman lama," sebagai penjelasan.

Yang membuat Akashi heran adalah saat Himuro tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu pada Murasakibara, dan _center _Vorpal Swords itu menunjuk tempatnya berdiri sebagai jawaban. Himuro melempar senyum tipis saat bertemu mata dengan Akashi, lalu kembali berbicara dengan siapa pun itu di seberang telepon, dan Akashi mendapat firasat bahwa dirinya lah yang tengah dijadikan topik pembicaraan.

Pemuda itu kemudian menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru lapangan basket, teman menelepon Himuro terlupakan begitu saja, digantikan oleh berbagai macam strategi dan rencana yang memenuhi kepalanya. Lapangan basket di hadapannya ini, yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat Akashi menepati janjinya pada _Magician _Jabberwock kurang ajar itu semalam—_to make those bastards lick the ground as they crawl away._

Kemudian sebuah suara memanggil, "Jangan bilang setelah dua tahun berlalu, kau masih suka menyendiri seperti ini?"

Suara yang sudah lama sekali tidak didengar, namun ia hafal betul siapa pemiliknya.

**viii.**

Nijimura Shuuzo melangkah menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan area bangku penonton dan lapangan, mengenakan kaus hitam dengan luaran kemeja putih bergaris, celana _jeans _berwarna tua, dan topi _baseball_ yang baru saja dilepasnya. Setelah observasi singkatnya selesai manik-manik merah Akashi beralih pada wajah familiar yang sedikit berubah melewati tahun itu. Lebih dewasa, lebih gagah, dan penuh wibawa. Poni rambut hitam belah kiri miliknya kini lebih panjang beberapa senti dari ukuran lamanya.

"Lama tidak ketemu." Nijimura menyunggingkan senyum kecil karena Akashi tidak memberi balasan apa pun, "Masih ingat padaku, kan?"

"Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan Nijimura-san," jawab Akashi secara otomatis. _Tidak akan bisa melupakan_—entah itu hal yang bagus atau malah sebaliknya.

Nijimura merasa dan terlihat canggung, dan hal itu membuat Akashi membuka pembicaraan duluan, "Bukankah Nijimura-san tinggal di Amerika sekarang? Sedang berlibur di Jepang, kah?"

"Yah, semacam itu. Aku punya teman di LA tapi ia pindah ke Jepang tahun lalu, jadi kupikir sekalian mengunjunginya saja."

Mata Akashi sedikit melebar mendengarnya. "Himuro Tatsuya?" _Jadi orang di telepon tadi adalah Nijimura-san?_

"Er, iya." Nijimura mengangkat satu alisnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Cuma tebakan beruntung," Akashi mengulum senyum saat melihat bagaimana manik abu-abu mantan senpai-nya itu memutus kontak mata untuk mengamati wajahnya (mata Nijimura terpaku pada bibirnya selama beberapa detik). "Bagaimana kabarmu, Nijimura-san?"

"Aku sehat," balas pemuda itu sebelum bibirnya mengerucut—sudah lama sekali sejak Akashi melihat ekspresi tersebut. "Akashi, kau semakin tinggi.. Dulu mencapai hidungku saja kau tidak sampai."

"Dulu aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, Nijimura-san," balas Akashi yang tidak bisa menahan senyum. "Nijimura-san tidak berubah ya."

"Haah? Kau menyindir tinggiku yang masih segini-segini saja, ya?" Dan dengan begitu saja, rasa canggung yang menyelimuti mereka berdua seakan lenyap. "Kau juga apa kabar? Gadis-gadis yang mengejarmu masih memanggilmu dengan 'Akashi-sama' kah?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," balas Akashi santai. "Aku juga sehat. Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

Nijimura sedikit terbelalak, dan Akashi mengutuki dirinya yang bertanya tanpa berpikir panjang. Pertanyaan yang terlalu personal. Setelah dua tahun berlalu tanpa kontak dalam bentuk apa pun, Nijimura bisa saja menilainya sok akrab sekarang.

Namun sepertinya pemuda itu tidak keberatan. "Ayah sehat. Belum sembuh sepenuhnya, tapi jauh lebih baik dari waktu itu. Pengobatan di Statesmemang sangat membantu." Tatapan Nijimura melunak, melanjutkan, "Kau masih ingat tentang ayahku?"

"Sulit untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi pada malam itu, Nijimura-san." Jelas Akashi, mengacu pada malam sebelum pelantikannya sebagai kapten, saat ia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Nijimura dengan Pelatih Sanada tentang kesehatan ayahnya.

Ujung-ujung bibir Nijimura tertarik membentuk senyuman geli, dan Akashi tersenyum padanya balik. "Pfft—Akashi, yang barusan itu ambigu sekali! Kalau ada orang yang dengar, nanti mereka jadi berpikiran macam-macam, lho!?"

**ix.**

"Aku dengar cerita singkatnya dari Tatsuya." _Tatsuya, _Akashi mengulangnya dalam hati. "Para Jabberwock brengsek itu mencari ribut di muka umum, dan mereka bilang pemain basket Jepang itu—_monyet? _Dan kalian Kiseki no Sedai kembali dalam satu tim lagi untuk memberi mereka pelajaran, benar kan?"

"Singkatnya begitu," balas Akashi dengan tenang namun yang ada di pikirannya adalah _keduanya cukup akrab, Nijimura-san memanggilnya dengan 'Tatsuya'. _"Dan Jabberwock membuat ini sedikit lebih rumit: mereka mencari masalah dengan Kuroko. Jadi bisa dikatakan kalau pertandingan hari ini semacam dendam pribadi."

"Dengan _Kuroko!?" _Nijimura terlihat marah sekarang, dan Akashi rasa mengungkit kejadian semalam di hadapan mantan kaptennya itu seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Sifat Nijimura yang cepat naik darah sepertinya masih sama. "Apa yang mereka lakukan? Orang-orang keparat itu.."

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong, Nijimura-san mengenal mereka?" Tanya Akashi, membelokkan arah pembicaraan dengan mudah. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kalian berdua sama-sama di LA, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi aku belum pernah berhadapan langsung dengan mereka.. Jabberwock pernah mengacau sekali di area _streetball _tempatku bermain, tapi aku sedang di rumah sakit waktu itu. Yang kudengar mereka sempat memicu perkelahian sebelum diusir ke tempat lain oleh preman setempat."

Alis-alis merah Akashi naik, sedikit terkejut. "Kau bermain _street basketball _juga?"

"Er, iya," balas Nijimura sambil mengusap tengkuk lehernya. "Aku tidak bergabung dengan tim basket di sekolah, tapi sesekali bermain _streetball _di lapangan dekat rumah. Tatsuya yang mengenalkanku," _lagi-lagi 'Tatsuya', _batin Akashi. "Mungkin aku akan bermain dengan benar kalau Ayah sudah sembuh total nanti. Ingin mengembalikan titel _'Power Forward _Terkuat' milikku, kalau bisa."

"Aku yakin Nijimura-san bisa melakukannya," Akashi membalas dengan senyum tipis. "Kalau hari itu tiba, bermainlah denganku—di tim yang berbeda. Aku ingin melawan Nijimura-san."

"Oh, tidak," bibir Nijimura kembali mengerucut seperti tadi. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. _Point guard _sepertimu terlalu mengerikan untuk dijadikan lawan. Dan aku tahu kau pasti sudah meningkat pesat dalam dua tahun ini, jadi jauh-jauh dariku!"

"Apa ini benar Nijimura-san yang kukenal?" Senyum geli yang terulas di bibir Akashi sangat tidak cocok dengan nada arogan yang digunakannya. "Nijimura Shuuzo bukanlah orang yang menyerah sebelum berperang. Dia pernah bilang padaku untuk tidak melupakan resolusi pertama pada hal apa pun, agar tidak melupakan tekad kuat yang mengawalinya untuk mencapai tujuan." Kemudian sambil mengangkat dagunya sedikit, Akashi mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya dengan, "Jadi, siapa kau?"

(Dekopin yang Akashi terima sebagai balasan sudah termasuk perkiraannya, namun tetap saja sakit.)

"Akashi, aku tidak percaya kau tumbuh jadi menyebalkan seperti ini—dan apa-apaan senyummu barusan itu, hah!?"

**x.**

Akashi mengizinkan dirinya untuk tertawa. Untuk tersenyum, untuk bahagia, hanya untuk kali ini saja. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang seperti mencubit hatinya itu lagi-lagi datang, namun Akashi mencoba menghiraukannya.

Akashi Seijuuro yang satu lagi—sang "Emperor"—tidak pernah menyentuh dan menyakiti Nijimura (dan Akashi tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi untuk ke depannya nanti), karena itu ia membuang semua perasaan bersalah yang menghantuinya saat ini. Dinding yang ia bangun kembali untuk mengasingkan diri dari Kuroko dan yang lainnya mungkin adalah suatu keharusan (Akashi tidak pantas menerima pertemanan mereka lagi setelah apa yang ia lakukan) namun dengan Nijimura mungkin tidak apa-apa. Dengan Nijimura semuanya berbeda, Akashi dapat tertawa dan berbincang dengan leluasa seperti ini karena Nijimura tidak tahu monster seperti apa yang pernah menguasainya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Akashi," melihat senyum Nijimura membuat hatinya berat. Berat karena rasa hangat yang menjalar. Berat karena perasaan bahagia. "Aku.. Mendengar banyak hal. Tentangmu, tentang kalian semua," sekarang Nijimura terlihat tidak nyaman akan sesuatu. Ada apa? Karena apa?

"Maksudmu?"

Senyum pemuda bersurai hitam itu berubah kecut. "Tentang pertandingan terakhir kalian di kelas tiga.. Melawan Meikou."

Dingin.

Perasaan hangat yang dirasakannya hilang dalam sekejap.

Tidak tidak tidak tidak _tidak—_

"Kau," Akashi mencoba untuk tenang. Akan sangat memalukan kalau panik menyerangnya sekarang. "Apa yang kau tahu? Apa yang kau dengar?"

"...Skor hasil pertandingan," balas Nijimura ragu-ragu. _Tidak. Tidak! _"Gol terakhir yang dicetak Murasakibara."

_Tidak, tidak, tidak! _"Apa lagi? Apa lagi yang kau tahu?"

Alis-alis Nijimura saling bertaut, ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak. _(Jangan tatap aku seperti itu—) _"Kau masuk Rakuzan, memenangkan Interhigh dengan mudah." _Apa lagi? Apa!? _"Lolos ke semifinal Winter Cup. Kau berhadapan dengan Midorima."

"Lalu?" _Kau tahu aku menolak berjabat tangan dengannya? Kau tahu saat aku mengatakan ingin jadi musuhnya?_

"Saat aku mendengar hal ini, aku sedikit tidak percaya," Nijimura mengalihkan matanya sekarang. Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Nijimura tidak ingin melihatnya? "Aku... Ingin mendengarnya darimu langsung, karena aku tidak mau langsung percaya dengan rumor seperti itu."

Akashi menundukkan wajahnya. Tentu saja.. Pasti soal itu. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan pada rekan-rekan setimnya...

_(Kalau kita kalah, dan skor yang barusan kucetak adalah penyebabnya, aku akan bertanggung jawab dan keluar dari klub dengan segera. Dan sebagai penebus kesalahan... Aku akan mencungkil kedua mataku, dan memberikannya pada kalian.)_

"Saat aku memberikan jabatan kaptenku padamu, apa aku membuat sebuah kesalahan besar?"

Akashi tidak pernah berpikir Nijimura akan melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Akashi," Nijimura melangkah mendekat. Yang dipanggil hampir saja melangkah mundur, tapi bola mata keabuan yang menatapnya lekat-lekat itu membuat Akashi mengurungkan niatnya. "Yang kupikirkan waktu itu hanyalah kesehatan Ayah.. Hanya kepentinganku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah berpikir, menjadikanmu kapten akan membuatmu tertekan, bahkan membebani—"

"Cukup," Akashi benar-benar melangkah mundur sekarang, dan terlihat baik dari wajahnya maupun Nijimura, mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut akan aksinya. "Tolong hentikan, Nijimura-san. Aku tidak bisa—"

"Akashi, maafkan aku—"

"Aku _tidak mau _mendengarmu bicara seperti itu lagi!" Akashi tidak pernah meninggikan suaranya seperti ini, tidak pada Nijimura, tidak pada ayahnya— "Hentikan. Aku _tidak mau _mendengar permintaan maafmu. Akan lebih baik kalau kau mengatakan padaku terang-terangan kalau kau kecewa padaku; aku tidak bisa menjadi kapten yang baik, aku tidak bisa memimpin tim dengan benar. Aku tidak.. Tidak memenuhi ekspektasimu..." _Nijimura-san pasti membenciku.. Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, semuanya membenciku..._

_Aku tidak ingin kalah lagi, aku tidak mau juara kedua lagi, aku tidak mau Ayah membenciku lebih dari ini—_

Dua tangan terjulur untuk menggenggam erat bahunya, menolak untuk melepaskan. Menahannya untuk tidak segera berlari meninggalkan tempat ini (kemana pun itu, sejauh mungkin dari Nijimura).

"Aku tidak pernah sekali pun merasa kecewa padamu!"

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, dan aku sudah bukan kouhai-mu lagi," Akashi memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Sesak. Dadanya terasa sesak. "Kau dapat berterus terang padaku, tidak apa-apa. Kau mempercayakan posisi kapten padaku, dan aku gagal mengemban tugas tersebut. Aku tahu kau.. Kecewa," Akashi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, tidak bisa menatap Nijimura tepat di mata saat mengatakan hal tersebut. "Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku lega adalah karena Nijimura-san tidak di sini untuk menyaksikan perubahanku yang mengerikan."

"Satu-satunya yang kusayangkan," Nijimura mendekatkan wajahnya, dan Akashi dapat merasakan nafas hangat yang dihembuskan pemuda tersebut. "Adalah karena aku tidak di sini saat hal itu terjadi."

Akashi menggigit bibir, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak meninggikan suaranya lagi. "Kalau kau di sini, lalu apa? Kau bisa melakukan apa? Kiseki no Sedai tumbuh dengan kekuatan mengerikan yang bahkan kami sendiri tidak bisa kendalikan. Kalau kau tetap di sini," Akashi memejamkan matanya, _tidak, aku tidak mau— _"Kalau Nijimura-san tetap bersama kami... Pada akhirnya kami akan menyakitimu dan kau akan hancur. Kau akan hancur, seperti Kuroko."

Tangan-tangan di bahunya mempererat pegangannya. "Akashi.."

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu," Akashi masih menolak untuk membuka matanya. "Aku _tidak pernah_ mau menyakiti siapa pun. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang."

Hening. Setidaknya itu yang ia rasakan. Apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, suasana ramai dan suara riuh penonton yang menunggu kedatangan tim lawan dengan antusias—telinga Akashi seakan menulikan semua itu.

Sampai akhirnya Nijimura mendaratkan dahinya di puncak kepala Akashi, dan Akashi hampir memekik terkejut karena jarak mereka berdua _terlalu dekat. _"Kau tahu? Dalam perjalananku menuju ke sini, aku sempat takut untuk bertemu denganmu. Dengan kalian semua," Nijimura memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan hembusan nafas Akashi yang tidak teratur karena menahan emosi yang hampir meluap tadi. "Aku takut karena banyak hal.. Takut kalau-kalau kalian semua berubah seperti Aomine waktu itu, misalnya. Takut kalau kalian melupakanku—yah, yang itu juga salahku sih, karena tidak memberi kabar apa pun dalam dua tahun terakhir.."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan bisa melupakan Nijimura-san," kata Akashi dengan suara pelan. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah dahi Nijimura yang hangat menempel di kepalanya.

"Iya," balas Nijimura sambil mendengus, sebelum tersenyum sendu. "Sebelum bertemu yang lain, aku merasa.. Harus menemui Akashi terlebih dulu. Karena itu aku menghubungi Tatsuya dan menanyakan keberadaanmu." Saat Akashi tidak membalas apa-apa, ia melanjutkan, "Saat pertama melihatmu tadi.. Aku sangat senang. Aku mendengar banyak hal tentang kalian—yah, kau tahu aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari basket—mau itu hal baik atau sebaliknya. Tapi.."

"Tapi," ulang Akashi agar Nijimura melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi, begitu melihatmu tadi, rasa takut dan cemasku seketika hilang." Tangan-tangan Nijimura masih berpegang pada bahunya, seakan menjadi pertahanan Nijimura untuk tidak memeluk Akashi di depan umum sekarang. "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Kalian bocah-bocah Kiseki kembali berkumpul, kau masih memimpin mereka dengan nomor punggung empat yang para kapten kenakan. Aku senang sekali," Nijimura menghela nafas panjang, menggelitik surai merah milik penerusnya itu. "Aku lega sekali. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"...Ya," tangan kanan Akashi naik untuk menggenggam kemeja terbuka yang dikenakan Nijimura. Seakan memastikan bahwa mantan senpai-nya itu nyata, dia ada di sini, Nijimura ada di sini dan Akashi tidak sendirian lagi. Ini semua nyata. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

_Aku... Baik-baik saja._

**xi.**

"Maaf aku membentakmu," ucap Akashi pelan setelah Nijimura melepaskan bahunya dan keduanya mengambil jarak yang lebih pantas (ia ingin merasakan tubuh hangat Nijimura dalam dekat seperti tadi lagi).

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu."

Akashi mengizinkan dirinya untuk tertawa sekali lagi. Nijimura tersenyum. Akashi ingin melihat senyum itu terus.

Mungkin seperti ini tidak apa-apa. Mungkin yang seharusnya Akashi lakukan sekarang adalah.. Mencoba memaafkan dirinya. Dengan begitu mungkin, mungkin ia tidak perlu membangun dinding yang ia gunakan untuk memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya lagi.

Nijimura baru saja mengangguk, entah pada siapa. Saat Akashi mengajukan pertanyaan dalam diam, pemuda itu menjawab, "Midorima melihat ke arah sini terus sejak tadi. Sepertinya dia ingin memanggilmu, tapi dia terlihat ragu-ragu. Mungkin takut akan mengganggu pembicaraan kita."

"Aku rasa kita terlalu lama di sini," balas Akashi, mengangguk pada Midorima seakan mengatakan, 'aku segera ke sana'.

Nijimura mengangkat satu alis, "Kapten dipanggil untuk bertugas?"

"Kapten dipanggil untuk bertugas."

Nijimura tersenyum kecil, "Bergabunglah dengan teman-temanmu." Tangannya naik, seakan hendak mengacak surai merah itu seperti dulu, namun memutuskan untuk menepuk bahunya dua kali saja. Akashi mungkin merasa sedikit kecewa. "Aku akan menyapa yang lainnya setelah kalian menang pertandingan."

"Baik, Nijimura-san."

Nijimura memberinya senyum untuk terakhir kali, mengenakan topinya dan membalikkan badan untuk keluar dari area lapangan. Kedua mata Akashi membulat sempurna saat melihat punggung Nijimura yang bergerak menjauh, pemandangan yang sama terulang kembali di hadapannya—

_("Yah, mungkin ini sedikit terlalu cepat.. Tapi mulai sekarang, kau kaptennya, Akashi."_

_"Haah? Apa-apaan kau? Masa setelah mendengar cerita tadi, kau masih mau aku jadi kapten?"_

_"Apa kau cemas?"_

_"Sudah kuduga.. Justru karena itu, aku tidak khawatir sama sekali."_

_"Aku mengandalkanmu, Kapten Akashi.")_

"Akashi?"

Yang ditanya mengerjapkan mata. Menatap tangan kanannya yang maju untuk menggenggam kemeja bagian belakang Nijimura. Seperti menahan pemuda itu untuk tidak meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Ah, maaf, tanganku.. Bergerak begitu saja."

_Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi._

"...Aku tidak akan kemana-mana," tepat setelah Akashi melepaskan genggamannya, Nijimura memutar tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengelus kepala bersurai merah itu. Menyisipkan helaian-helaian lembut itu di antara jemarinya. Memberi senyum kecil untuk meyakinkan. "Masih beberapa minggu lagi sampai aku kembali ke States," Akashi tertegun, merasakan tangan hangat Nijimura mengacak pelan rambutnya. "Setelah kalian memberi pelajaran pada Jabberwock bodoh itu—tidak perlu kuberi dukungan juga kalian pasti akan menang, kan?—kita bisa jalan-jalan atau minum kopi bersama, mungkin?"

Akashi masih terpaku pada manik abu-abu silver itu saat Nijimura melanjutkan, "Kita bisa mengajak yang lain, seperti waktu di Teikou dulu. Kalau kau mau..?"

"Ya," seperti baru saja terlepas dari sebuah mantra, Akashi mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku mau. Bersama Nijimura-san dan yang lain juga.." _Aku ingin bersama dengan semuanya.. Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi._

"Bagus," Nijimura tersenyum, kali ini menepuk kepalanya dua kali. Kemudian benar-benar melangkah ke luar lapangan, dan Akashi tidak lagi mencegahnya. "Sekarang pergilah, kembalilah pada teman-temanmu. Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, Akashi—kau juga berhak berbahagia, kau dengar aku?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Baik, Nijimura-san."

**xii.**

Akashi masih bergeming dan berdiam di tempatnya berdiri bahkan setelah Nijimura benar-benar pergi, mendengar Midorima memanggil namanya beberapa kali namun tidak menoleh maupun membalikkan tubuhnya. Dadanya masih terasa sesak, namun di saat yang bersamaan, ia merasa seperti baru saja terbebas oleh sesuatu. Seperti baru saja diringankan oleh beban yang luar biasa berat, yang entah sudah ia pikul berapa lama—terbebas dari rasa bersalah dan larangan untuk berbahagia.

"Akashi Akashi _Akashi!"_

Sebuah suara menyerukan namanya, bersamaan dengan seseorang yang menabrak tubuhnya dengan keras. Kemudian mendekap dengan sangat erat, hampir membuat Akashi merintih kesakitan. "Akashi, aku kangen sekali! Kita sudah seminggu tidak bertemu!"

"Hayama..?"

_"Yup!_Ini aku!"Seniornya itu kemudian merenggangkan dekapannya, tersenyum lebar. "Tebak siapa yang datang bersama kami!"

"Sei-chan~ Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama~!"

"Yo, Akashi! Pertandingannya belum dimulai, kan? Baguslah!"

Yang membuat Akashi membulatkan matanya adalah sosok yang diapit Mibuchi dan Nebuya, satu lagi wajah yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. "Ma.. Mayuzumi-san?"

Mayuzumi Chihiro menatap tajam, masing-masing tangannya dikunci oleh Mibuchi dan Nebuya yang menyeretnya (benar-benar menyeretnya) dari perpustakaan di kampusnya sampai ke lapangan tempat diadakannya pertandingan _streetball _hari ini. Wajah datarnya masih sama, namun mungkin kali ini terlihat lebih jengkel dari biasanya. Rambut kelabunya sedikit lebih panjang dan sedikit acak-acakan. _"Jangan _panggil aku Mayuzumi-san."

"Mayuzumi," Akashi mengoreksi dengan senyum tertahan. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Bukannya _kau _yang memerintahkan tiga orang bodoh ini untuk membawaku kemari?"

Tatapan Akashi berubah bingung. "Aku tidak.."

"Oi oi, Mayuzumi-san! Kami membawamu ke sini tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi, lho!?"

"Tidak sopan," Mibuchi mengeratkan kuncian tangannya dengan sengaja, membuat Mayuzumi melotot tajam ke arah Yaksha bertubuh tinggi itu. "Kami ingin membuat kejutan untuk Sei-chan yang akan bertanding hari ini! Karena aku tahu Sei-chan ingin _starter _Rakuzan yang dulu berkumpul, benar kan Sei-chan?"

"Dan kami minta tolong pada Higussan untuk memberi tahu keberadaan Mayuzumi-san!" Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok yang berdiri agak jauh di dekat bangku penonton, sosok Higuchi Shota yang melambaikan tangannya sebentar sebelum melangkah pergi untuk bergabung dengan para anggota STRKY. "Dan tentu saja senpai favorit kita ini bersembunyi di perpustakaan pada akhir pekan seperti ini... Membosankan sekali."

"Berbeda dengan kalian," Mayuzumi membalas dengan datar. "Aku lebih betah membaca di tempat sepi daripada berada di keramaian seperti ini."

"Oh ayolah, Mayuzumi! Berkumpul dengan teman lama seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa, kan?"

_"Jangan _pukul punggungku dasar gorila bodoh."

"Hahaha! Ei-chan, Mayuzumi-san sepertinya kesakitan sekali tuh!"

"Diam kau Hayama!"

"Sei-chan?" Mibuchi melepaskan lengan Mayuzumi untuk melangkah mendekat dan meraih bahu Akashi, ekspresi cemas terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Sei-chan, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Akashi tertegun selama beberapa detik. Menangis..?

_Kenapa aku menangis?_

"Koutaro, apa yang kau lakukan!?" Mibuchi dengan cepat menarik kouhai kesayangannya dari dekapan Hayama, menatap tajam. "Kau memeluk Sei-chan terlalu keras sampai membuatnya kesakitan! Cepat minta maaf!"

"Hieee! Ampun, Reo-nee, jangan pukul aku! Akashi, gomen! Aku tidak sengaja!"

"Mayuzumi, ini salahmu juga," alis-alis hitam Nebuya saling bertaut saat melihat adik kelas sekaligus kaptennya di Rakuzan itu memang sudah berlinang air mata. "Sudah jauh-jauh datang tapi malah bersikap dingin seperti itu! Akashi pasti sakit hati karena sikapmu."

"Siapa juga yang mau datang?" Balas Mayuzumi ketus. "Aku bahkan _tidak mau_ berurusan dengan kalian lagi."

Hayama segera menimpali, "Tuh, Reo-nee, dengar dengar! Pukul Mayuzumi-san saja, daritadi kata-katanya tidak enak didengar!"

"_K__ouhai kurang ajar.."_

"Pfft."

Keempat _starter _tim basket Rakuzan yang tengah adu mulut itu segera menegok ke sumber suara—tertegun dengan mulut menganga. Mibuchi mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Sei-chan..?"

"Pfft.. Hahaha. Maaf, maaf," Akashi menyeka air matanya dengan jari telunjuk, memberikan senyum canggung pada senior-seniornya. "Melihat kalian berkumpul dan bercanda seperti ini.. Entah kenapa aku senang. Terima kasih, kalian semua.."

Hayama dan Nebuya sama-sama berseru dengan berlinang air mata, "Akashi..!"

"Sei-chan, tawamu yang barusan itu imut sekali!" Mibuchi memeluk erat pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu, menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air mata juga. "Banyak-banyak tertawa dan tersenyum lagi, ya?"

Akashi mencoba tersenyum sekali lagi. "Kuusahakan, Mibuchi."

Tidak seperti rekan-rekannya, Mayuzumi mendengus seperti orang tua yang kelelahan. "Tertawa tepat setelah menangis. Apa gangguan mentalmu itu jadi semakin parah, Akashi?"

"Seseorang tolong buat Mayuzumi berhenti bicara atau _aku _sendiri yang akan melakukannya!"

"Huaa ini gawat! Reo-nee, kau mulai mengeluarkan aura kehitam-hitaman yang menyeramkan, tuh!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku mulai lapar nih.. Koutaro, lihat, mereka menjual hotdog! Aku mau beli satu lusin."

"Tapi kau baru saja makan dalam perjalanan, dasar gorila!"

"Akashi," Mayuzumi melangkah mendekat, tidak mengindahkan keributan yang dibuat oleh ketiga Uncrowned Kings itu. "Aku dengar ceritanya dari Higuchi. Jadi kau akan melawan orang-orang Amerika brengsek itu dengan teman-teman SMP-mu, huh?"

"Iya," Akashi menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang.. Dan maaf atas apa yang dilakukan Mibuchi dan yang lainnya. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin melihat wajahku lagi, Mayuzumi."

"Terserah," Mayuzumi memalingkan wajahnya. "Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur datang, jadi awas kalau kau sampai kalah."

"Tentu saja," balas Akashi seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Ah, sulit sekali untuk menahan senyum di antara teman-temannya ini...

Tapi, dadanya terasa hangat dan perasaan ini membuatnya nyaman.

Akashi juga berhak untuk merasakan bahagia, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

**(extended)**

**xiii. **

"Shuu."

Nijimura tersadar dari lamunannya, menoleh ke arah Himuro yang baru saja menduduki kursi di samping kanannya. "Shuu, perkenalkan, ini Fukui Kensuke. Dia alumni SMA Yosen, senpai-ku dan Atsushi dulu."

"Ah, yoroshiku. Aku Nijimura Shuuzo." Nijimura memperkenalkan diri seraya mengangguk. Himuro sudah mengenalkannya pada Liu Wei beberapa waktu lalu saat Nijimura menginap di kediaman temannya itu di Akita (namun ia belum mendapat kesempatan untuk bertegur sapa dengan mantan kouhai-nya Murasakibara). "Kaptenmu mana? Kalau tidak salah, namanya Okamura?"

Fukui mendahului Himuro yang baru saja hendak menjawab. "Kalau mau berkenalan, lain kali saja. Gorila itu duduk bersama STRKY di ujung sana—yah, biasalah, kalau sudah berkumpul dengan teman baru.."

"Fukui-san cemburu, kah?"

"Haah? Kau bicara apa, Himuro!?"

"Ngomong-ngomong," Himuro kembali memanggil Nijimura yang perhatiannya lagi-lagi teralihkan. "Shuu, daritadi aku melihatmu melamun terus. Atau kau sedang memperhatikan sesuatu..?"

"Hah? Oh," manik abu-abu Nijimura masih terpaku pada apa pun itu yang sedang ia lihat sekarang. "Itu.. Hanya saja..."

Himuro mengikuti arah pandangan teman lamanya sebelum tersenyum geli, "Akashi-kun?"

"Akashi. Akashi itu.." Nijimura terlihat seperti kesulitan untuk menjelaskan maksudnya. Himuro kembali memperhatikan kapten Vorpal Swords yang tengah dikerumuni oleh para anggota _first-string _SMA Rakuzan, dengan senyum kecil dan wajah bahagia—membuat Himuro sedikit bingung; apa yang salah dengan pemandangan itu?

"Tatsuya, apa kau tahu?" Nijimura menghembuskan nafas pendek. "Dulu, Akashi itu anaknya pendiam, tapi kalau berhubungan dengan basket dia selalu bersemangat.. Selalu melaksanakan tugas sebagai wakil kapten maupun kapten dengan baik. Selalu mendedikasikan dirinya pada klub."

"Lalu..?"

"Orang-orang mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentangnya—kau juga pernah kan, Tatsuya—tapi setelah aku menemuinya tadi... Akashi baik-baik saja. Ia tidak apa-apa, dan aku sangat lega karenanya."

"Jadi..?"

"Apa kau melihatnya tertawa barusan? Aku melihatnya tertawa barusan. Dan itu bagus, karena ternyata dia disenangi oleh para senpai-nya—dan anak itu memang populer sejak dulu, jadi mungkin mencari teman bukan hal yang sulit. Dan sifat dewasanya itu membuatnya mudah bergaul dengan orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya.. Akashi pasti terkenal di antara senior-seniornya.."

"Shuu..?"

"Kau tidak mengerti aku, Tatsuya.. Kalau melihat Akashi sekarang, harusnya aku bahagia kan? Sebagai senpai yang baik, aku harusnya senang dan bangga karena itu, kan!?"

Himuro semakin bingung sekarang. "Kau tidak senang melihat Akashi-kun yang sekarang?"

Nijimura baru mengalihkan pandangannya dari surai merah kesayangannya itu untuk menatap tajam temannya, bibir mengerucut karena menahan emosi. "Tentu saja aku senang! Tapi.. Tapi..!"

"Kalau kau tanya padaku," Himuro menyela dengan senyum misterius yang menyebalkan. "Menurutku kau cemburu karena melihatnya bahagia dengan senpai yang lain, Shuu."

Nijimura merasa seperti tertohok sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

**end**

* * *

A/N: kalau fujimaki sensei mendengar permohonan coco ini... tolong sensei munculin nijimura di extra game...

satu lagi installment untuk nijiaka week! sumpah awalnya mau bikin oneshot ringan, tapi nijiaka bikin saya buta seperti biasa... jadilah author galau sendiri waktu bikin ini...

seunyu2nya interaksi kisedai di extra game, seakrab2nya mereka waktu latihan... saya yakin oreshi sempet ngalamin masa2 insecure seperti ini. meski kuroko dkk udah maafin dia dan ngelakuin segala macem biar oreshi nyaman temenan lagi sama mereka... yg paling sulit untuk akashi pasti adalah untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri (omaigat seseorang tolong buat anak ini bahagia).

dan menurut saya akashi pasti sempet ngerasa jeles sama friendshipnya midotaka dan kagakuro. mungkin sama himuro juga (mukkun sama niji diembat dua2nya lol) daaan coco sengaja ga nulis relationshipnya kuroko-seirin karena menurut saya akashi udah paham betul tentang itu dari finalnya winter cup :3

DAN tolong bayangin nijimura kalo nongol di extra game... poninya panjangan dikit kayak aomine... terus awkward2 dikit pas ketemu akashi gitu... *mati ditelen bumi*

"thor, kok akhir2nya ada mayuaka nyempil gitu sih?" yah situ tau sendiri lah coco kayak gimana orangnya :) /dihajar

maap a/n kepanjangan www thank you for reading!


End file.
